


Cold

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: AU, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn’t let many people get close to her and if they did, she immediately withdrew from them and her family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to the readers!  
> Disclaimer: I don't own the show, characters or anything you recognize. I'm making no money from this story and the characters belong to their creators.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Cold  
Characters: Sam McCall and Lisa Niles  
Pairing: Sam/Lisa  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU, FemSlash, Future Fic.  
Summary: She didn’t let many people get close to her and if they did, she immediately withdrew from them and her family.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to the readers!  
Disclaimer: I don’t own the fandom, settings, characters or anything you recognize. I’m making no money from this.  
Words: 227 words without title and ending.

*Cold*

Sam and Lisa had been lovers before they had become friends. They had had a short relationship because Lisa was a tough person to get to know.

She didn’t let many people get close to her and if they did, she immediately withdrew from them and her family.

Lisa was cold inside, her heart like a stone and Sam had known that she couldn’t stay in a relationship with a person that had as many issues as Lisa did.

She had her own issues to try and work through. So they had broken up and whenever Sam tried to get through to Lisa she kept running into the wall that she had once broken down.

Now it was back up and was more solid than before, making Lisa even colder than she had been and Sam didn’t know how to get Lisa to trust her anymore.

As she sat in the waiting room at GH, waiting for Lisa to get off work, Sam knew that she had to try one last time to get through to Lisa.

She didn’t want the two of them to hate each other just because their relationship hadn't worked out. Sam wanted Lisa to continue being her friend; her best friend.

Now all she had to do was find a way to make Lisa listen to her for longer than five seconds.

The end.


End file.
